In the related art, a technology of an electronic receipt is known. An electronic receipt is electronically delivered to a mobile terminal, or the like owned by a customer from a store when a purchase transaction of merchandise is completed. Such an electronic receipt is beneficial for the customer because the customer can easily keep household account books. In addition, the electronic receipt can reduce consumption of sheets, and thus it is also beneficial for the store which uses an electronic receipt system. One type of the system can carry out issuing either a conventional paper receipt or the electronic receipt based on the customer's selection of whether the receipt is output physically or electronically.